Take the Next Step
by BHKL
Summary: Written by: K - One Shot - AU No pirates, dated to current times - Taking the next step is a big leap, especially for the mother hen. Can the father hen help her put her fears and self consciousness behind her?
1. Disclaimer Page

Disclaimer Page: Taking the Next Step

K does not own One Piece, Ran, Mia, Kaytlyn, PS3, "Take it Off" by Kesha, or Youtube.

K does own Arabella.

**Rated M** for adult scenes

**Main Focus:** ZoroxArabella

Once again, this is just a "for fun" story and account. You don't have to like it, but keep your flames to yourself. But if you do, please leave a review.


	2. Big Leap

It has been two years since Arabella and Zoro were together and she was starting to get ideas about the next step of the relationship, only thing though is that she was still a bit scared about losing her virginity.

Arabella came back from her temporary workplace, punching in products into the company website and sighed to see that the slight mess of the room that she had shared with her roommates and looked at the time.

"Ran isn't gonna come in until late because she's going out with Luffy… in his house. Mia has an 'appointment' with Law and won't be back until late… mostly likely tomorrow. And Lyn isn't gonna come in until late as well while going out with Sanji." She said to herself since no one was around and put on a determined face. "Okay! Time to get this place at least picked up! I have to check on the food as well for our grocery run…" She shook her head. "No! First pick up, and then worry about groceries." She then went to the laundry room and grabbed her green apron with a cute picture of a tiger on it, a Christmas gift from the girls being the unofficial 'Mom' of the group, donned it, and set to work by picking the pillows and clothing articles from all the rooms, including her roommates.

She was cleaning for a couple minutes when the silence was starting to bug her a bit. She turned on the TV, the Playstation 3, and took a couple minutes to get YouTube up before getting the song in. Because no one else was around, she typed in a song that was a complete opposite of her sweet, innocent, mother hen persona. She smiled as she sung out the words to the beginning lyrics.

"There's a place downtown, where the freaks come around. It's a hole in the wall; it's a dirty freak-for-all!" She sang as she started to dance something that she wouldn't feel comfortable if anyone else was around. She wasn't used to dancing a certain way, but she does her best as she moved her hips side to side, spun in place once and grabbed a rag as she started to dust the countertops and other ledges, moving her hands over her stomach to trail down to her hips, moving side to side as she moved her feet to the side as she came across a picture of her and Zoro after he got out of the hospital from an accident that left a vertical scar over his left eye, losing that perspective visual but somehow enhancing his tough guy look and charm, in her case.

She looked fondly at that picture as she remembered that time. She had been so scared when she had got the news from the hospital; apparently he put her first in the people to contact immediately before any of the others. She remembered telling Mia to give her a ride to the hospital, since she was heading there to meet Law, and found not only the young doctor but also Zoro with a bandage over his eye. It had been an accident from what she was told, but she didn't listen to what it was as she asked like the overly concerning mother-figure she was, asking if he was okay and if he needed anything. He didn't say anything as he placed a hand on her head and smiled at her as Law told her to wait in the waiting room with Mia. That is where she found out why the waiting room is the worst place to be in.

After what seemed like an eternity, Law came out and told her that Zoro was going to be okay, but has lost his left eye. She went to see him after hearing that and asked him if he was going to be okay with that. His reply was simply a shrug and saying that it would make training a bit difficult now that he's lost half of his peripheral vision, but it wasn't the end of the world for him.

"What about you?" He asked suddenly. "Will this affect you?"

She was confused by that as she clarified if she was going to dump him for a stupid reason like that. "Because if it is, then we need to get back out to dating from square one where we tell each other basic things and work our way up." This earned her a chuckle as he mentioned her to lie down next to him, making her blush, but did so anyway, liking the way he held her and how he ran his hand through her hair while hearing his heartbeat under her that she felt a bit sleepy if not for Law telling her that visiting hours were over and Mia driving them back to their small apartment where the other girls and their guys were informed of what happened.

Zoro only remained there for a day and went out with an eye patch, and a week later was given to Luffy to use it for his next Halloween outfit and was back to training, getting used to his new one sight vision.

Back at the present time, she got most of the things dusted off and, because their old vacuum decided to die on them a month ago, she started to sweep the floors, turning the song back on and simply rocking out, using the broom's handle as a makeshift microphone, messing her hair as she moved somewhat proactively to the song that the other girls would either cheer her on or slightly tease her for, but that doesn't seem to matter as she was simply enjoying the beat of the song. And when it ended, she heard a clap and turned sharply to see Zoro there, a playful grin on his features.

"So this is what my sweet girl does when no one is around?" He teased as she was going red from embarrassment that it could fry an egg. "You're not that bad, it's nothing to be ashamed of."

And just like that, like a startled turtle, she went into her defensive method and looked down at her feet, holding the broom's handle like a lifeline. "T-Thanks…" She said as a large, rough hand was under her chin and lifted her head up to see him and her heartbeat seemed to pound her left ribcage, wanting to get out so badly that she feared she might have to call in Law, the heart specialist, to take a look at it.

Zoro changed a bit after the accident a year ago, being a bit more filled in muscularly and his hair grew a bit longer that it needed to be combed back, but his remaining green eye always made her feel weak, even more so when he had two looking down at her. She can see the small scars that riddled his skin, but they were not as noticeable but always made her question why a prideful, strong, independent man like him would go for someone so plain like her.

"Oi, you still in there?" He asked as he poked her head, which she playfully swat it away, making him chuckle. "There you are." He laughed when she pouted but she quickly smiled as she patted the front of her apron, dusting away dust that probably wasn't there.

"What brings you in, Hon?" She said, knowing that he doesn't really like those kinds of nicknames, but she doesn't really use them very often, only when it was just the two of them.

"Got nothing to do and I knew you would be home by now, and I figured we would go out for a drink or something. We've been busy for a few weeks now and I figured it's high time we get to do something together."

It was true, it had been some weeks to almost a month since their last date, and it was about that time she had her last drink with him as well. "You're right! Now that I think about it, I haven't had a drop of anything but water in since I started working for that company's website."

"Seriously? Then you're overdue for a cold one." He said with a laugh, making her laugh as well.

"Just let me change and I'll be right out. Make yourself at home."

"Usually do." He said as he sat down on the couch.

She smiled as she went into her room and was about to grab something that she normally wears, but then though that this was a night to be a bit special, even if it was just for drinks and grabbed an emerald silk top and black dress pants, done her hair up in her usual style with a small pony tail in the back while the rest of her hair fell a bit pass her shoulders, and put on black, half-inch heel leather shoes. She looked at herself in the full length mirror and thought she didn't look bad but there was something missing, and she found it on her dresser, the silver feather hair piece. She placed it in and she felt ready to go.

"Sorry for taking a while." She said as Zoro turned to look at her and looked at her up and down.

"You look good… Pretty hot even." He said, making her blush terribly, making his shake his head. "One of these days you're going to say something when I give you a compliment like that. Though you blushing is also a nice sight."

"I guess I'm still not used to it."

"After two years?" He asked with a raised brow, making her blush again.

"Like I said… I'm not entirely used to it." She said, self-confidence was somewhat of an issue with her for as long as she could remember.

Zoro studied her for a moment before getting up, making her think they were leaving when he pulled her to his chest and started kissing her neck, enjoying the surprised squeak followed by a failed restrained moan when he found that one spot on her neck before stopping and making her look up at him. "You're beautiful, Ara. Don't forget that." He said as he rubbed her left side and hip.

She could feel her heart pounding again. Even after two years she still found something about him that makes her heart ache to the point where it might as well burst out. "And you're downright sexy in such a manly way that it's not even funny." She said, earning a chuckle from the other as he grabbed her hand and led them out, with her grabbing her purse that was by the door.

Soon they were out at the bar and were enjoying sake together and just talking about what they've done the last time they've done this. Soon they were there for a bit over an hour and were heading back to her apartment when she said that no one was going to be there anyway until very late and didn't feel like staying in the apartment tonight, which he said he was in the same predicament and it had been months since she was at his place, and that was for a party that was thought up by Luffy and it was hosted by Zoro, even though he only learned of this a week beforehand.

When they went inside the apartment, they went over to the couch and Zoro placed in a movie for them to watch. Sometime during the movie, Arabella looked at Zoro and studied him making her feel really warm and her eyes went from his face then down then back up to see him look at her, a brow raising.

"What's up? You're as red as an apple."

She swallowed and took a deep breath. "We've been together for two years now…"

"Yeah."

"Well…" She looked down her hands as she gathered her thoughts. "I… I've been thinking…" She looked back up to see him, patiently listening to her while she feels as though she was going to pieces out of nervousness, just another thing she just loves about him. "Why would you date someone like me?" She blurted. Not the words she wants to say but had plagued her for some time. "I mean… I told you, you are so hot and handsome, sure you have flaws, and we all do of course but why? When it's obvious you could pick up any girl much prettier than me easy."

"Because they don't interest me." He said as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "After two years you still think that I could dump you for someone who, though may have something you don't have, but they also don't have what you have, and that's why any other woman won't make me interested. You may not be sexy, but you're beautiful, that's enough. You're also sweet, which many women these days don't seem to have anymore, the damn idiots. And I don't know if you notice, but when we do go out together, a lot of people do look. You being the sweet girl next door and me, someone who looks like they got out of jail or something."

"They do not!"

"Do too!" He said in his rare attempts to being playful. "But I don't care what they think, and you know this about me. And you know what else? Back at the bar? You actually caught quite a few eyes."

"Huh?"

He grinned. "You did. Almost had to get up to give them a couple good black eyes so they would stop looking at you." She blushed as he kissed her head. "That all that's bothering you?"

"There's… another thing…" She said as she placed her hand on his thigh. "I've been thinking about the next step…"

Zoro placed his hand over hers as he used the other to lift her chin up to look at him. "You sure?"

She nodded. "I've been thinking about it for sometime… I'm just scared…"

"Well you're a virgin and you're not a crazy wild child like some of the others, which surprisingly none of them got knocked up after two years." He said, earning her a giggle. "Besides, I didn't mind waiting."

She looked at her hand that Zoro was still holding when he started to kiss her neck, making her blush and moan when he suck a sensitive spot on her neck.

"If you get scared, let me know." He said as he moved his arm down to her side, mentioning her to move onto his lap, making her blush more from the position. "What's with that face? You sat on my lap before."

"Y-Yeah… But…" She sighed as she giggled. "I'm just nervous."

"That's natural. Especially for you." He said as he rubbed her sides, causing some of the material to gather up and his hand could feel her skin, making her blush but didn't pat his hands away from her. "Do you want to continue?"

She smiled as she leaned down to kiss him before parting and nodding. "As long as it's you… Just…" She blushed again as she could feel his hand go onto her back, liking the rough and scarred feel of his hands on her untouched skin.

"I'll do my best, but I can't fully guarantee that you'll be able to walk tomorrow."

"I kinda figured…" She said with a giggle. "Oh well… I don't have work tomorrow and I can't be a virgin forever."

"One can try." He said as his hand found the bra strap. "Last chance." He teased as his other hand went to her back to bring her closer. "Otherwise we can just make out."

She blushed as she had her hands under his shirt, feeling the abdominal muscles that had small scars that just felt great under her fingertips, and she thought she saw the other slightly shiver at that. "Like I said… As long as it's you, I can do this."

"Shit…" He said as he unhooked her bra. "You saying that is turning me on." She blushed as he chuckled. "And you blushing just makes it worse."

"I-I-I can feel that…" She said as she could feel his member getting erect under her.

"My room?" He asked as she nodded as she held onto him as he easily got up and carried her to the room, kissing and sucking on her neck along the way, leaving love bites before they hit the bed.

She laid back onto the mattress with him over her, claiming her lips as he started to work on getting her shirt off, revealing the white, plain bra as that too was off. She felt exposed, which naturally she should, but he continued to kiss her neck, making her moan as she felt one of his hands kneading her breast, making her squeak.

"Too rough?" He asked as she rapidly shook her head, making him grin. "You're so damn sensitive to everything now." He saw her pout, making him chuckle. "I know, I know."

She couldn't help but smile as well as she tugged on his shirt. "It's not fair that I'm the only one shirtless here."

He grinned as he got up and intentionally took his shirt off slowly, allowing her to look at the tight muscles and the largest, diagonal scar from his left shoulder to his right hip, making her gulp and feeling her insides twist and turn and she knew that she was turned on. "Like what you see?"

She nodded blushing all the while.

"You've seen me topless before." He said as he leaned back down, grinning wolfishly. "Something different?"

She shook her head as she noticed the tent in his pants and noticed that it was big.

"I saw that." He said teasingly, making her cover her face and chuckling as he took her hands and pinned them over her head. "None of that."

She was blushing as he kissed her as she felt his fingers rubbing her erect nipples, making her lift her hips, feeling the erection and making both of them moan. She then felt the rough hand trail down her stomach and ended were the band of her pants kept him from continuing. He moved from her lips to one of her nipples, letting her hands go from one hand and using that to pinch and tease the other nipple as he undid her pants. She moaned and panted from the pleasure this was doing to her, gripping the sheets as she was in a ride of many sensations that were going on both internally and externally before both her pants and underwear were taken off.

"You're really wet down there." He commented as he rubbed his finger to her clit, making her jump a bit, which he had to grin as he looked at her. She had her eyes closed, face was red, and panting while he could see a thin sheet of sweat that made her glow a bit. "Oi, open your eyes." He said as she did and he would've done her then and there, but he still had his control, which was starting to lessen the more along he was with her, which gave him an idea. "Your turn." He grinned as he stopped rubbing her clit and nipple and just waited for her to realize what he meant by that, which she didn't disappoint as she was now red with frustration and embarrassment.

"H-Huh?"

"I may be turned on, but I'm the one doing all the touching here." He said with a grin. "Now it's your turn."

She was a bit frustrated that he would stop doing that just as she was getting close to the edge, but she nodded as he turned them over and she realized that he was being vulnerable for just this one time, making her a bit turned on that he would do that. He is undeniably an alpha male when it comes down to it. She started on his neck, earning a moan when she licked the shell of his ear where his earrings are, surprised that he was a bit sensitive there. She let her hands travel down to his chest where she brushed on his nipple, feeling him shiver just slightly. 'And he says I'm sensitive?' She thought as she sucked and kissed his neck, creating her own love bites as she moved back to feel the still confined member and figured she would take care of that. She moved down, kissing his chest as her other hand trailed down to his pants, undoing them and freeing the erect member from the confines of his jeans.

"Fuck…" He groaned out as she pulled down his pants and underwear to join the rest of the clothes on the floor.

She saw how huge he is and her heart was now working overtime as the feeling in her abdomen seem to churn liquid fire inside her.

He looked up, wondering why she stopped and couldn't help but chuckle at the very red faced girl before her. "Like it?"

"It's huge…" She said as she could feel some of the liquid going down her legs. 'How on earth is he even going to fit…' She thought as he got up and she thought she took too long and was on the verge of panicking when he went to his desk, pulled out a drawer, and took out a bottle and what looked like a condom packet.

"Move up a bit more on the bed and lie down." He said as he opened the bottle, making her blush and doing what he told her to do.

'This is really happening…' She thought as nervousness and excitement came up and watched as he placed the condom on, finding it sexy for some reason, and then putting the lube on and joined her on the bed, over her and in-between her legs.

"Spread your legs out a little more." He said as she did so, a bit satisfied to see that she was still wet and looked to see that she was waiting and trusting. "It's going to hurt a bit." He warned as she nodded, knowing that much as he positioned himself and slowly went in, stopping now and then when she whimpered and at one point she started to tear up a bit and he had to stop mid way for her to adjust to him but he could also see some of the blood but that was to be expected from her as a virgin.

She wrapped her legs around his waist, but she still felt the pain but she also felt him rubbing her sides and she couldn't make out what he was saying, but it was calming to hear his voice as she mentioned him to continue, which he did as she felt herself being stretched and filled, making her bite her lower lip to keep herself from crying when she felt his skin in contact with her. She opened her eyes to see his concerned one as she panted and whimpered from that experience, but she managed a smile and giggled a little. "That's one hurdle done." She managed to breathe out, making him grin and pat her outer thigh.

"You're doing fine. Let me know when you want me to move." He said as he groaned out about how tight she was.

"I heard that." She said, making her smile as she mentioned him closer to her, which he leaned down and she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him, which he returned and soon she forgot about the pain, figuring she's somewhat adjusted now and mentioned him to move and he did just that.

He went at a slow pace for her sake, seeing her wince a bit at some of the pain and moved a bit so that he could find that spot that would ease this a bit more. And then he saw her gasp and could feel her nails digging into his shoulders and knew he found it. He picked up the pace a little more, hearing her moan and breathing his name out in need.

She grabbed hold of his hair as she moaned more and more as she moved her hips to go along with his thrusts. Her mind was in a whirl as pleasure overpowered pain and she could feel that she was close, like a crack in the dam.

He was also in a state of pleasure as he was at his fastest and he became a bit rough as she was getting vocal, driving him to the edge before she dug her nails into his skin and screamed his name as he felt himself releasing before he felt spent and looked to see that she was also spent as she looked up to him, panting heavily. He pulled out of her, earning a whine from her which he had to smile, and took the condom off and threw it away by the trashcan that was near the bed. He looked to see that there was some blood on his sheets, but he wasn't going to make a deal of it, since he was going to clean his place anyway and he had blood on his bed before, his own of course.

"That was… amazing…" She said as he lay down next to her.

"Glad to hear. I might've been rough on you at the end though."

She shrugged. "I'm not surprised." She then tried to look down. "I didn't bleed everywhere, did I?"

"Just a little, but I'm not going to bitch about it." He said as he gathered her to his chest. "Get some sleep."

She did feel really worn out by the whole thing as she kissed him and snuggled up to him. "Thank you. I love you."

He kissed her back as he rubbed her back. "I love you too." He said as both fell asleep in the afterglow.

The next morning, she woke up to the scent of something being burnt and cursing. She got up, taking the blanket with her, only to feel a shot of pain and went back onto the bed, groaning.

"Yep… I'm bedridden for the day." She said as she heard heavy foot steps towards the room as Zoro came in with two mugs in one hand and a plate of toast in the other.

"Morning." He said, wearing his dark gray slacks, as he placed the plate of toast at the foot of the bed and handed the mug of hot cocoa to her. "Feeling pain?"

"Yeah, but I'll be alright." She said as she took the mug as he brought back the plate and held it out to her, which she took two slices. "Tried to make breakfast, Hon?"

"Shut it." He said as he took a sip of his mug.

"It's sweet of you." She said as she blew on her mug and took a sip smiling. "Hot chocolate with a bit of coffee. And do I taste rum as well?"

"Yeah." He said as he had the same thing. "I blame you for getting me hooked on this." She laughed as she took a bite of her toast when there was a loud knocking at the door.

Zoro sighed in annoyance as he quickly kissed her on the cheek and went up to get whoever was at the door, and possibly tell them to fuck off while he's at it. He opened the door to see Ran and the other girls and felt a certain dread come over him. "Yes?"

"Where's our Mamma-san?" The three girls said in unison.

"What makes you think she's here?"

"Where else can she be?" Mia said.

"And Luffy said that you told him that you were going to see her instead of hanging out with us, which thanks by the way." Ran said with a raised brow.

"And we know she wouldn't go anywhere without letting us know if she's not with you or someone we know personally. She's cautious that way." Kaytlyn said.

Zoro knew he couldn't talk his way to get the girls out of his apartment. "Yeah, she's here, she's sleeping now."

"Zoro? Who's at the door?" Arabella asked as she came out, wearing some of Zoro's clothes and resembled a deer in the headlights when she saw the girls, who immediately had knowledgeable looks. "Yes, it's exactly what it looks like…" She said as she leaned against the wall, not really recovered enough to walk long distances and standing for certain periods.

There was a momentary silence as the girls looked at her.

"Did he use protection?" Ran asked.

"Yes."

"Oh, okay." She said as she and the other girls nodded before all of them cheered.

"IT'S ABOUT DAMN TIME! WOMAN!"

"Thanks for stopping by." He said as he slammed the door in their faces, causing them to curse at him, but he just ignored it as he went over to his girlfriend and carried her to the couch. "Need anything?"

"A kiss?" She said as he chuckled and made out that morning.


End file.
